


Cuddle Buddies

by bookjunkiecat



Series: Savvy's Stucky Story Times [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Bucky is the little spoon, Bucky needs a hug, Buddies, Cuddling, Gen, Locked to Archive users, Originally posted to Twitter, Platonic Bedsharing, Soulmates, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve is a virgin, Stucky Story Time, They get 'em, damn it, do not copy to another site, softe bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat
Summary: Steve and Bucky have shared a bed most of their lives. From the crappy cold-water flats they grew up in, to the lice-infested bedrolls of war-torn Europe, to the most lavish modern homes they occupy. The important thing is that they're always there for one another.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes
Series: Savvy's Stucky Story Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655251
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Cuddle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil something soft I wanted to write. Gifted, with all my love, to the Stuckies of A+ Tackle <3 XD

No one on earth'd believe that when Steve and Bucky cuddled, that's all there was to it. Given that they all seemed to regard Steve as sex-on-a-stick (gross) and Bucky as a real Casanova in the old days, and due to the obsession modern folks had with sex. Well. They probably thought the two of them were having sex. But cuddling was all it was. All it had ever been, since those long ago days when they were scrawny kids sharing a narrow bed. Since the just as long ago days of sharing one room and a bed for warmth. Bucky'd been hot as a furnace in those days--still was--and skinny, sickly Steve had derived great pleasure out of sticking his cold, bony self onto Bucky like a limpet. Now he was bigger, hotter and a lot less fragile, but Steve still liked to snuggle up to Bucky.

The other man was less cuddly than he had been, and he liked to be the little spoon these days, but it was good for them both. Made this all-too-often alien world they found themselves inhabiting a lot less unwelcome. So they just kept mum about what they did in the bedroom, made sure to lock the door, and when one, or both, of them needed it, a snuggle was just a step away. Bucky had a hard time asking for the closeness, even though he needed it most. He was good at just _looking_ at Steve with those tragic eyes and transmitting his need. Steve'd gotten really good at reading Bucky's silent pleading.

If they were in the Tower, or one of their apartments, they'd just quietly excuse themselves and go find somewhere private to hold each other. Steve heard Tony joking about it--not in a mean way, per se--but in a way that made it clear he thought the two of them were lovers. It would've been nice to be Bucky's lover. Steve thought that if ever he _did_ finally go to bed with someone with the intent to have sex, he'd like them to be as gentle, considerate and loving as Bucky. Just as it would be nice to be wanted by someone for being more than Captain America. Someone who knew the scrawny, annoying, hard-headed punk he'd been. Who'd seen the same things, lost the same people. Someone who liked the same music and missed the same things. Someone who had ghosts haunting the corners of their eyes in the same shape and shade as the ones haunting Steve. Yeah, woulda been nice. But it wasn't them. Maybe'd never _be_ them. Not after all Bucky'd been through. But for now there was Bucky, and this bed, and his cuddle buddy was just fine by Steve. Just fine.


End file.
